Emptiness rebirth
by XaccemFlare
Summary: A story revolving Ventus and his other while they both sleep. This is continuing from after birth by sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is a VenxVan story using Ventus POV enjoy. Please note that all the characters mention are property of Square enix and I do not take any credit or ownership of them.  
**

Falling….

All I could feel now was falling deeper. But, I could sense something coming near. _Am I going to crash?_

Opening my eyes to see my surrounding was more difficult. "Where am I?" I ponders as I gaze at a veil of darkness all around myself. I check my body for any injuries. I still had my gray pants on, but no shoes. Checking my arms and chest had no clothing on them. I switch my attention back to the surroundings. I was able to see a circular platform that seems broken, yet I can make out familiar symbols that both my friends and I wore back in the Land of Departure. ( A/N, symbol that at the center of Ventus and Aqua cross)

"Is this my heart?" I said, unsure about this location.

My eyes still felt heavy as if to tell me to go back to sleep. Resisting the urge, I just noticed another form on the platform. This form was emitting streaks of darkness wildly. I moved in closer disregarding if I could defend myself if it was dangerous.

"Can I really get hurt in this place?"

The darkness seem to fade more as I inched closer to the blacken form. When I reach close enough to be arms length, the form become more visible. The darkness dissipated from the legs upward. I could make out what look like an inverse colouration of my own pants. As the darkness wither away, more features become clear. The body was muscular, not like Terra, but more than me as there was no shirt to block my view. I was shocked as the last darkness faded away. The last face I saw before coming here was during the battling for dominance within my heart. A battle with Vanitas. But there he was, but he looked more innocent and vulnerable than the last encounter. Then again, I never saw him asleep before.

"What's going on?"

Surely, I saw him disappear. How is possible that he is here within my own heart. Then it dawned on me that Vanitas is still a part of me, whether I choose to accept him or not. For now, he isn't awake so there's no need to worry about fighting again.

"what will I do if he does wake up?"

That question really worried me. I reached outward hoping to sense a familiar warmth of my keyblade. Searing pain rushed in. "AA-AAHHH!"

The pain was too much that I unknowingly fell down onto Vanitas chest. I could feel his heat and it felt comforting and soothing. His skin was surprisingly soft but more tanned in colour. My heart was beating faster or maybe it was his heart. Recollecting my thoughts, I used his hands as leverage to boost myself off his form. I prayed that my scream and sudden weight didn't wake him up. Prayers didn't work. Getting off from Vanitas, I scanned to see his eyes struggling to open up.

Still feeling the pain, I crawl backwards to give myself room. Futile attempt if Vanitas wanted to kill him. I shutted my eyes to prepare for the worst coming from Vanitas. Moments passed, and still no sound or movement detected.

"Who are you?" Vanitas spoke, but it was a different tone.

_Wait, he doesn't know who I am or is it a trick to let my guard down_.

"Are you deaf, kid?" Vanitas spoke in a cynical tone. "Who are you!" he said again, but more agitated.

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." _Why did I just blurted that_._ I could have just given him Terra instead. Damn, I'm such an idiot_. Vanitas was still lying on the platform. Maybe he couldn't move; a quick sigh came out of me. I moved in a bit more; keeping track of his arms and legs.

"Do you know who I am?" Vanitas said turning his head towards me.

I nodded, "You really don't know who I am, or yourself?" I calmly said. "If I could, would you think I waste time to bother asking you that?" Vanitas said. _Oh god, was he always this sarcastic_. "Your name is Vanitas", I cringed on his name worried it could trigger his memories back.

"It sounds too artificial; think you can shorten it for me?" Vanitas question. "Like Vani?" I replied.

"That's the one", he said giving me a grin.

"Hmm Ven, was it?" He paused, "Are you the one who woke and touched me?" Damn it, so he was aware of what happen. Blood was rushing to my face and I could feel myself heating up. Not wanting to leave his question unanswered.

"Yes, I'm sorry to wake you up", I cowardly said. "Too bad, I was feeling cold until you came along" Vanitas smirked.

_What the hell_. I think Vanitas lost more than just his memories.

**So I wanted this fiction out seeing as my other one may have been over the top. I'm hoping to compose an action scene for the next chapter. Definitely relationship building up, unsure how far I will go as I want this no higher than T rated. Leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My body came to rest again onto Vanitas. Was I drawn to the darkness or something more? All my thoughts seem to get hazy as something inside pulsed in pain. Not physical pain, but an emotional pain.

"So, do you know why you can't move?" I asked while resting my head onto Vanitas' shoulder. "Can't say, nothing's responding and not sure if I'd even care", Vanitas replied.

Something about his words made me probe him for more details. "Don't you want to be able to run or walk out of here?" I said while moving my arms to Vanitas hands.

"I have nothing to live for", Vanitas said in a melancholy response. "I see just darkness; no light of salvation", Vanitas continued. "Before you touched me, I wasn't even aware I existed at all", Vanitas smiled with his spoken words. That smile saddens me for I understood his words. _Isn't there something I can do for Vanitas? Man, how did Terra and Aqua cheer me up?_ And just with the thoughts of my friends gave me an idea that could help Vanitas. _Maybe I'm too nice for my own good_.

"Vanitas!" I snapped my head up to his face. "What if you had just one friend, would you consider living on for that friend?" I said with more energy. "I don't even know what a friend is, Ven", Vanitas replied. _Sigh, this is harder than I expected_.

"A friend is….", I trailed off just finding the right meaning to this word that means a lot to me. " Is someone you can trust and rely on when you are at your best or worst." Saying it with confidence, " So, let's be friends." I awaited for his reply back, yet receive silence.

"Vani?" I called as I nuzzled his neck hoping to get a reaction. "I was contemplating what you said", Vanitas said in a more neutral tone. "But I wanted to know something first", he said. _Why must he keep beating around the bush_? "Why are you doing all this?" He stared at me, almost expecting me to say what he wanted to hear. "I don't know why really, but my heart tells me to be friends with you." I answered. . "So this isn't out of pity?", Vanitas tone felt more serious. "It isn't, so will you be my friend?" Questioning him again, "I have nothing to lose; I'll be your friend", Vanitas said in an apathetic tone.

He may not have been joyful, but I felt completely giddy_. I wish Vani and I could be friends at the start._

The floor suddenly glimmered and felt more loose like quicksand. "What's happening?" I cried out. "Maybe it's our time to fade away", Vanitas said to reassure my thoughts. No, it can't end like this. I could feel both of us sinking into the platform as a bright glow blinded my sight. "Vani, I won't let go" I loudly express with my arms deathgripping Vanitas body. My last thoughts were still wishing for our friendship at the beginning.

The light began to fade away, but I could see a bed. _Wait, that's my bed_. Scanning the room filled with books, my telescope and crude drawing posted on the walls. "I'm back home…" I wasn't sure what to feel. I was happy to be back, but I'd worry if Vanitas was gone forever. "VAA…NNIII!" Shouting out as hard as I could muster. "Man, you are a master of waking me up", a familiar voice that made me turn around.

"oooffphhh, I'm sorry" I said. "Clumsy as well, maybe I should reconsider being your friend", Vanitas sarcastically said. "You can walk and move now, yay!" I screamed as I moved in to embrace him. Taking a look at his new appearance, he seems to be in the same clothing as myself with a few differences. His straps were red just like Terra, the shoulder guard piece was on his right side and he wore a dark red tone pants.

"Where are we?" Vanitas asked. Knowing that his memories are gone, maybe I could change it so we could have been friends. "This is 'Land of Departure', it's our home and this is our room", as I narrated. "Our room has only one bed?" Vanitas questioned me. "Master Eraqus never got the 2nd bed so we share the same bed every night" I answered back gleefully. "Aren't there more rooms for me to sleep in?" Vanitas eyeing me as he spoke. "There are, but I asked you to sleep with me because I was scared at night", speaking to him while lying on the spot.

"Yhhhaaaawwwwwnnnn", an unknown voice was coming from the bedside door. "It's 3 in the morning, get back to bed for sparring practice at 6", Terra said. I couldn't believe that Terra didn't notice another person was with me. "Night, Terra…"I waved good-bye as Terra strolled onward. "I'll explain more after sparring practice, ok?" I said. "Yeah, feel like snoozing on you this time", Vanitas smirked. He wasn't kidding either, both of us lying on bed with him on top of me half-naked. I was shirtless myself because of the heat I felt coming from his close contact. I didn't feel embrass this time. Looking at Vanitas sleep makes it hard to see him as a cold battle hunger keyblade wielder.

_Well at least he is nicer to me_

The sounds of wooden sword clashing didn't sound as serious if it were 2 keyblades. Good thing too because I don't want Terra or Vani getting hurt. Terra and Vanitas spar off for an hour after Aqua and I fought. Those two were taking it serious. "Argh" Terra exclaimed from getting a strong blow to elbow. "hmph, you're done already", Vanitas gaze down on Terra with the look of contempt. "Yeah, you've improved and caught me off guard", Terra still gasped his arm and kept his head down as a sign of defeat. I'd walk up to check on Terra, but Vani intercept me. "Sparring over, now time to keep to your word", Vanitas said anxiously. I nodded to him and took his hand to run up the hill side to my favourite spot. It was my favourite place because it had a great view of the sky and it was the same place where Aqua gave me a wayfinder.

"Start at the beginning, how did I end up here?" Vanitas said peacefully enjoying the summer breeze laying on the grass with me. "I'd remember that it was a stormy weather when we found you nearly dying", I continue on with this charade.

"After you had recovered, Master Eraqus welcome you to our little family and I offer to give my room up and bunk with Terra" I looked up to the sky to get some more ideas. "So, why didn't you stay with Terra?" Vanitas inquired. "Well, I didn't like Terra's room which was in the attic, so I'd ask you if I could sleep in the same bed", responding back like it was the truth.

DING * DONG*.

"What's that bell sound for?" I asked. "Really, you are going to ask the one guy here who has no memories?" Vanitas infamous smirk strikes again. I let it slide. We both rush back to the castle main hall to be stop by Master Eraqus.

"This alarm is not for you two in-training." The master spoke, "I have sent Aqua and Terra to determine a new threat that upsets the balance of the world and locate Master Xehanort".

"Alright, Master Eraqus", I replied. "We'll head to our room", both of us said in sync. Laying on the bed with Vanitas leading against the wall was all we were doing for some time.

" Better hurry, Ventus…", that voiced sounded like Vanitas, yet it wasn't him.

"Who the hell are you?", Vanitas angrily asked. As if ignoring Vanitas question, the masked boy in a monochrome jumpsuit continued "Or you'll never see Terra again". I couldn't stop thinking if this was another Vanitas. The thought drop as Vanitas went into a thunder surge to the mask boy. *crackle *crackle. "Hmmph, too slow" said the masked boy dodging the attack with a dark portal. "Try again when you and Ventus get stronger, I'll be waiting", and with that last words, he vanished into the dark portal again. All of this felt like déjà vu, the sparring, the bells, and the cryptic message of terra disappearance. Is this all a memory or something else? "I'm hunting that guy down, you coming?" Vanitas said. "But…" I was cut off from my sentence. "You want to save Terra, right?" I nodded to Vanitas. "And I want to beat that cocky ass freak for ignoring me and calling me weak, it's win-win", Vanitas said smacking his fist into his palm. _Mental note, don't insult his battle strength, EVER._

**This is where I will end chapter 2. Any tips on better battle scene. Do you prefer if I make a lemon scene in the next chapter? Also I'm not exactly following the game plotline. But any suggestion on which world to start off? Maybe to stitch world or neverland? Give me one and I'll try to incorporate it. What was the best part of this chapter? Did I make any mistakes? Review and I'll continue maybe 2 weeks instead of 1 month. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ven, how do we go to other worlds?" Vanitas asked with a puzzled faced. "Um, Master Eraqus taught us how to fly by using our keyblade as gliders", I answer back.

"How do I get a keyblade?" Vanitas ponders. "When I summon my keyblade, I hold up my right arm and think of a pleasant memory; maybe you could try that", I gleefully express.

Vanitas closed his eyes and held up his right hand just like I told him. *Clonk*. A dark light radiant instantly to revel Vanitas' keyblade: Void gear. "You did it!, congrats", I went to hug him. "What were you thinking of?" I inquired. His expression was blank, just staring at his keyblade._ Am I awakening his memories? Maybe I'll let him ignore it._ "Ven…, thanks; don't recall what the memory was, it just came and went."

Smiling back to Vanitas, "that's ok". Vanitas eagerly ask," how do I change it into a glider?"

"Activate your armor by pressing your shoulder guard and fling your keyblade outward." A red hue overtook Vanitas as a dark shaded red armor in the same manner as my armor. I couldn't stop staring at him until Vani poke me on the forehead.

"Something wrong?" Vanitas said. "I was just thinking we should keep this quiet so the master doesn't see us sneak out". I had to hide the true answer that Vanitas want with another white lie. _I am in complete awe over you_. Accepting the reply, Vanitas began to fling his keyblade, it reforged into a surfboard like glider. Mechanical prongs stood out on the sides, yet were streamline to maximize speed.

"Come on, we're leaving", Vanitas insisted and hopped onto the glider.

"Wait, can we just wait until tomorrow morning" I said. "Master Eraqus won't notice our disappearance that way and we can stock up on supplies for our journey." My eyes watched Vanitas as I spoke with some reasoning.

"Hrmph", Vanitas crossed his hands. "Don't drag this too long; we'll meet at the sparring grounds at dawn".

"Thanks, Vani", I said. Vanitas dematerializes his armor and glider in seconds. He acts like it was second nature to him. Void gear was still with him. Vanitas fixated on the keyblade; worrying won't do me good for what I was planning. I headed to the moogle shop for some parts. "Evening Mog, do you have spare metal pieces?" I said to Mog the Moogle.

"Kupo ku", Mog replied. In truth, no one really understands what he was saying, but he expressed enough using kupo to get loyal customers. I usually waste my allowance on potion drinks and ether candy. Master Eraqus explained that the moogles are neutral parties that will trade with anyone. Never rely or depend on them, just do business and carry on with training. Tonight, I was looking for metallic pieces to make Vanitas a parting gift.

"Awesome, these will do. Is 30 munny ok?" I spoke like a first time buyer. "Kup kup!", Mog said. "Thank-you, and I'll see you again."

I'd spent 2 hours in the grand meeting room to finish up the gift. "OK, now for a little magic", excitedly I said. Focusing on the item, I could feel an ethereal glow channeling into the item from myself. When I went to hold the item, I could almost sense a part of me inside it. Kinda like an imprint or an echo. I hope Vani likes it. Secretly I stash the gift in the knapsack for the journey while entering the bedroom.

"Having fun without me?" Vanitas sarcastically said. Rolling my eyes from his view I said "it's a secret". "Whatever, get off your shirt and get into bed." I followed the command without hesitating, jumping head first into the bed beside Vanitas. _It doesn't feel weird being this close to Vani_. "Mhmm, you smell good", Vanitas seductively spoke. I couldn't help, but blushed and nodded in his direction. I could feel my blood rushing to my skin and heating me up again. Vanitas only made it worst by wrapping his arm around me as he settled into a deep sleep.

_Was I hoping for more? What is wrong with me._

As I was lulling to sleep, I recall having my hands encircling his upper body. Using one of my hands, I caress his shoulder. His smooth skin texture and heat felt so comforting. His face is far gentler asleep; almost like a child. Sleeping shirtless does have its benefit for sharing body heat, but I'd wanted more intimacy than this. I just couldn't say it to Vanitas, it just sounds so needy of me. Moving my lips to his neck, I gave a soft embrace to Vanitas as I dreamt away. His scent was like vanilla but more salty.

Sounds of birds chirping alerted me that morning came. But I felt cold with my arms and legs swaying around while my hips were being gripped on." Huh, Vani?" I groan. "Relax, got tired of waiting so I picked you up, and carried your fat butt to the sparring ground".

Attempts to get off vanitas were foiled by his strong grip and smacking at my bum. "Ahhh, plea-ow-see, let me-Ah down", desperately pleading to Vanitas.

"Oofffph", I landed on his glider. "Well, summon your glider then", retorted Vanitas.

"I-I umm", I was interrupted by a loud voice from a distance. "Ventus! Vanitas! Get down from that glider this instance".

"No time now, hold tight Ven", as Vanitas quickly popped into armor and forcing my armor change too. We whisked our way to the light portal and left land of departure.

I was holding on to dear life without realizing that I was grasping vanitas lower front region. "*Moan* can't *huff* focus", Vanitas gasp. The glider itself was wobbling and going out of control. "AHhhhh!" We both yelled as the glider zigzag for a new world.

**I apologize if the story is progress more slowly. Been trying to add more details and testing out how far lemon scene I can put in. What do you guys think? Not enough? Should I switch this to mature for some vivid imagery? Gonna incorporate some new characters soon and hopefully 2 new worlds in the next chapter. What do you think of Ven and Vanitas personality so far? I feel I should try to get more dialogue out of Vanitas. Review and see you all laters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So as promise, the lemon scene is in this one. I changed the rated to M. I am trying a new thing where i will give the readers indicators of when to listen to theme songs to correlate to the paragraphs. Wish i could link it to make it easier. Lastly, i wanted to thank: xXDoubtfulAdmirationXx, Legend Of zelda2, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Chelsea619 and others for supporting my work and reviewing. It really does help me feel inspire to continue on. Thank-you all.**

"SLOW US DOWN!" I yelled

"Let go of my manhood *grunt* and I will…" I instantly let go of Vanitas as told. Yet Vanitas was still unable to control the speed.

"I got an idea, just hold on tight around my **CHEST** this time", Vanitas said.

Rewrapping my arms onto his chest region, Vanitas dematerialized his glider.

"WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THIS, NOW WE DIE!" crying out as the land came closer to us.

"Trust me, Ven", Vanitas sounded very confident in not killing us.

Resummoning his keyblade, Vanitas use my signature move and namesake.

"WIND!"

A gust of air spread out of the keyblade and slowed our descent. Vanitas began to angle the aero spell to aim for patch of greenery. I could still feel my heart racing as our speed was still too fast. Vanitas reform the aero into a protective shield and held onto me.

*Crash*

**THE MYSTERIOUS TOWER ( search kingdom hearts mysterious tower ost on youtube)  
**

The impact was lessened greatly from the bush and aero spell. However, it did knock Vanitas unconscious.

"Vanitas! Please be alive", calling to him and pressing my ears to his heart.

*thud dub*

Vanitas was still alive. I'd gave him a soft hug in case he was bruise elsewhere.

*groan* "Why did I bring your sack with us?" Vanitas mumbled with his eyes closed. Finally noticing that he did bring my bag, but it was out of sight since running away from home. Searching the contents, I found the wayfinder still intact while everything else was broken from the crash.

"Where are we?" Vanitas asked while slowly dredging his body upward.

I scanned the scenery to spot a familiar landmark, Yen Sid's tower.

"We're in Master Yen Sid homeworld", I smiled back to Vanitas with the revelation.

*whoosh*

Dark entities spawn all around us.

"Unverse!" pointing them out to Vanitas

"They're about to be unborn by me." Vanitas whip out his keyblade and rush them all with a sonic blade following by a barrage of firaga. I'd back him up with spells, yet unwilling to summon my keyblade.

"Thunder…. Freeze!" casting the last spell as they all vanishes from view.

*huff huff* "That's all of them?" I asked.

"Yea, wanna head to the tower now?"

I nodded back to Vanitas. Grabbing the bag and racing to the tower. We scaled through the halls and corridors of the tower. I notice one sign on the side that said hot bathing room. _Was that always there?_ Reaching the apex of the tower, the doors open on themselves to reveal Master Yen Sid waiting in his chair.

"Ah young Ventus and Vanitas… I have heard from Eraqus that you left without authorization", Master Yen Sid said.

Vanitas gave him a dark glare "let's see if you make us go back home, old timer."

I gripped his hand and pouted into his eyes as a code for no violence. Vanitas' eyes lowered down from my gaze and gripped hard back into my hand.

"Please excuse Vanitas. We didn't mean to run away, but…" Master Yen Sid waved his hand across his face with his head nodding to us.

"I will not impede your personal journey, only to pass along vital information and warning. Your journey will lead you to encounter more creatures created to sow chaos and confusion to the realm."

"You mean unverse", I said. "Correct, and many eyewitnesses say a masked boy was always seen before their arrival." Master Yen Sid responded.

"So, the unverses are connected to that smug jerk. Good, more reason to slam both them with my power." Vanitas proudly said while fisting the air.

"I believe your assumption to have fair logic. Do take care, both of you. The masked boy may prove an adversary not to be taken lightly." Master Yen Sid quickly used projections to saw us the different unverses seen so far.

"Please accept my offering for a night's rest. And know that your whereabouts shall remain unknown." Master Yen Sid finished talking with a calm look.

"Thank-you", we both said.

"Hey, Ven. You coming along for a bath?"

"I'll follow shortly, you can start first." Vanitas wave back to me signaling his answer.

"Master Yen Sid, Do you know why I am unable to summon my keyblade and experience sharp pains to my chest?" I asked firmly with this secret subject.

"The strength of one's heart dictates the bond of the mighty keyblade. A strong resolve should aid your problem."

**Warning lemon scene incoming ( search BBS ventus theme ost on youtube)  
**

"A strong resolve…" I pondered on those words as I walked away and thanked Master Yen Sid again. I was so trapped in thought that I entered the hot bathing room with just a towel covering me.

"YO" Vanitas called out to me.

*gasp* "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you haven't finish." The brief second I came out of thought, my eye beeline onto Vanitas frame. Peculiarly, his fully naked frame with arms and legs spread out. Another organ was plain view and I could tell it was easily visible above water. I turned around to hide my embarrassment.

"Gather!"

_Did he just use a magnet spell on me? Crap, I'm dead._

*splash* I fell into the hot tub about the size of 2 queen size beds. "Gah, Vani…"

"Let's get the score straight: 1) you firmly grab my private part. 2) You used me as a cushion on impact. 3) And now, you caught a glimpse at my glory. I say punishment is in order, don't you?" Vanitas said coyfully. His arms grasp onto my bicep and lifted me onto his lap. Stripping me of my towel, Vanitas rubbed my chest down to my nether region slowly.

*moan* "Vani…"

"Relax, the punishment can wait. I wanted to talk to you for some time now."

"O-Okay.." Vanitas moved his arms up into a loving embrace to calm me down.

"Do you remember what you asked me the first time I awoke?" Vanitas asked.

I replied, "if you had just one friend; would you consider living on for that friend?"

"So you do remember" Vanitas said.

I turn my head to face him and nodded.

"I still don't comprehend 'friends', but I've recall your words."

"Trust and reliability even in your best or worst" we both said.

"Yet, something new is surfacing within me. It's definitely connected to you and only you, Ven. Maybe you can help me understand it."

"What can I do?" I gazed at him while saying that.

He held my chin and beckons me to move forward. His lips were so soft and gentle. Vanitas' hands played with my wetted spiky hair. The heat from the hot tub couldn't compare to this slow kiss. Things accelerated as he wriggled his tongue to open my entrance. I moan out his name giving him a clear way through.

"Vaniii…"

Vanitas' tongue feverishly explore my inside, yet kept dominance of my own flesh. Trying to move my tongue led to a playful dance. Tasting his fluid, I craved for more of this sensation. No longer able to hold my breath, I gasp out for air.

*Gasp*

"What are we…"

*Shush* "Time for punishment. Head to bed now."

I reach for the handrail to get out of the tub and walked quickly to our room. I was shivering hard, forgetting about drying myself off. Vanitas came behind me and wrap a dry towel around me. He pushed me into bed and began to dry me off. He rubbed my hair vigorously then worked his way down. As he patted me dry, his hands were touching my petit frame . When he reached my sensitive spot, I squirmed at his next action.

"Vani, what are you.." *moan*

Rolling my eyes back and my back to the bed, he had his whole mouth around my arousal. The heat and touch of his tongue drove me wild. Working up and down, he sucked my dick deep into his throat.

"Please Vani…"

Moving his mouth to focus onto the tip, he sucked hard while licking the slit portion. I buckled my hips upwards feeling like my body will explode. Vanitas held me down and sent a moan from his mouth that trigger my climax.

"VANNIII….. ohhhh"

My mind felt so hazy yet my body twitched forth finishing off my climax into Vanitas' mouth. Vanitas lapped it up like a feline. I saw drops of white fluid covering Vanitas' face. He moved his fingers up to me.

"Lick them until it's really wet", Vanitas ordered.

I did as he said. I was getting aroused again by licking every inch of his 2 fingers. Vanitas retracted them back and then my legs were lifted up. The next feeling I got was something prodding into my rectum.

"Wait…"

"I'll go slow, Ven"

Vanitas reach deep inside me and moving relentlessly. Another finger came in. They crisscross within me slowly as Vanitas promised. It felt so strange but pleasant at the same time. Soon, I detected no movement, opening my eyes to see Vanitas positioned his member to me.

"Do you trust me, Ven?"

"Y-Yes!"

I gave him my approval.

"Arghhh, i-its still tight, Ven"

I could endure the pain, but the euphoria from his sizable penis had me tossing my head back. Vanitas was fully inside me waiting for me to feel comfortable. The first jostle began and it was the best. He hit a special spot that I didn't know existed.

"Vani, more please…"

He sped up from my response. A rhythmic motion of our entwine bodies shook the bed. Every thrust into me left me aching for my orgasm. Reaching maximum pace, Vanitas was grunting while I kept moaning his name.

"Ven, I-I can't hold on"

A wave of warm cum filled me up. It aided me; reach my breaking point as I came the second time onto myself.

My body exhausted and mind shutting down from all the stimuli. Vanitas exited out of me and move up to confront me.

"I was right", Vanitas said.

_What did he mean?_

I passed out with that single thought.

I was roused up from my slumber. Testing to see where my limps were, Vanitas had pinned most of them with his. His breath invited me back to sleep, but a figure was standing to the corner of my eye. Turning my head slightly, there was two figures dress in a black overcoat with one wearing their hood. The second figure was a young girl with black hair and azure eyes.

"A new path is open. But a burden you will face upon your choice." The female said.

With that, they both whisked out like apparitions. _Were they real or illusion?_

My thought process ceases as I felt tired again. I nuzzled my chin onto Vanitas' ebony hair. All could wait after the awakening.

**This is my largest chapter to date. Has my quality improve? do you guys like the idea of theme songs while reading it? Was the lemon scene a letdown? Review and I'll do my best to improve.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter doesn't have any lemon inside. Sorry, if I disappoint anyone. It's more story-driven this time. But I did try to put in some pervy moments. If you feel I should always add a lemon scene per chapter, leave it in the review. I want to know what excite you to read my story: the plot, character development, smutty scene or my terrible jokes?**

The sun was just barely rising. The warm orange glow gleams onto my eyes. But there was another sensation down below awakening me.

*Moan*

"Mornin', Ven", said Vanitas as he gently jerked my member into a hardened state.

Vanitas was cradling my backside and began to lick my neck. "Please don't. I'm so confuse." I pleaded. Right away, Vanitas stop all motions. I deeply exhaled to calm myself down.

"Vani, what are we doing?"

"I thought you wanted this. Or at least your feeling did." _What does he mean my feelings wanted this?_

"I can feel you are unsure what I meant. Short version, I can sense your emotions at any time."

"So, last night…"

"Was me testing out my theory on you, Ven"

Distraught and shocked that last night meant nothing to Vanitas. I had given my own innocence to Vani. Vanitas rolled me around to face him directly. I looked back at him with tears building up from my disillusion.

"Ven, don't get me wrong. I used you to find out about my powers. But what we did last night was special to me."

"How do I know you aren't using your powers to say what I want to hear?"

"You don't, but all the more reason to trust me." Vanitas moved to my lips and place a soft kiss. No roughness, no tongue; just a heartfelt kiss. He stopped kissing to speak again.

"Ven, I promise you that I won't hold any secrets from you. Anything you ask or feel, I'll gladly tell you."

Taking his promise to heart I said, "Do you love me?"

"I'm not sure, but all I can tell you is this desire to be with you. A desire I want more than anything in the world."

I felt the same. Maybe it isn't love, but I want to be with Vanitas, always.

When I got off the bed, my bottom felt so sore.

"Come on, Ven. I know you could take more to get a limp from last night."

I was so flustered from that remark. Looking for my clothes made me realized I had forgotten something.

"Hey Vani, can you come here?"

Vanitas walked casually to me. Lowering himself to me and wrapping me in his warm arms.

"Wait, I wanted to give you this." I whipped out Vanitas' wayfinder.

I definitely saw that the crimson star shape charm was glowing softly on the edges. Vanitas held the charm in his palm and then placed it to his chest.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I want you to never have to feel alone even if we ever get lost or separate. It represents our unbreakable connection to each other."

"Sounds too mushy for me"

I skipped a beat when he said that. My head lowered down.

"But for you Ven, I'll guard it with my life"

"Why do you always make my heart feel twisted?"

"Cause you're too easy, Ven." I lead in to give him a hug.

We left Master Yen Sid's tower with his farewell. Travelling through the lanes in-between seemed long. The journey made me think about how long since my last birthday celebrated. The glider started to decelerate and Vanitas turn to me.

"What's with the silent treatment?"

"I'm not, honest."

"You been silent this whole time and I know you got something on your mind, so just say it."

"It's nothing important, I was just thinking today would be my birthday."

"Okay… What's a birthday?"

"It marks the anniversary of your birth and celebrated by people who care about you. Oops; sorry, I didn't mean to sound selfish."

"You don't have to worry about me; I don't even remember my own birth. If I can't remember, why should anyone worry about a birthday for me?"

"I do, Vani"

A spark lit up inside me. _How about I share my birthday with Vanitas, he is still a part of me. _Thoughts on gifts and birthday dinners circled my head. I was so caught up in my fantasy for a wonderful birthday to notice we landed in a new world.

**Dwarf Woodlands (search birth by sleep dwarf woodlands ost on youtube. Don't pick the battle themed.)**

"Unverse!" cried Vanitas.

*ching* My eyes opened wide. A familiar keyblade with an arched blade and 3 prongs extending out of my hands . "Yes, my keyblade is back"

"Sweet, now maybe I won't have to do all the work."

"Light", I quickly cast out a salvation command sending out pillars of light to the unverse. Vanitas cleared out his wave of unverse using Dark Firaga and Deep Freeze.

"Freeze!"

"So, what made your keyblade come to you, Ven?"

"A strong resolve", I said with a cheerful grin.

"Hey Vani, I was thinking that we should have a birthday dinner for both of us."

"Both?"

"Yeah, since you don't have one. I want to share my birthday with you."

"Still don't get the hype about birthdays."

"It'll be great, can you go gather some firewood while I get some supplies for dinner."

"On it" Vanitas said heading off into the woods.

I was lucky to revisit Snow White. She doesn't recall meeting me, but she was happy to give me some supplies to make potato leek soup. I hope he doesn't mind there isn't any meat. Arriving at our camping location, Vanitas was nowhere in sight. But, he did leave firewood for me to start up dinner. Did he went to get some fish?

I set the pot away from the firepit to prevent the soup from overcooking. Heading out aimlessly, I heard some voices.

Moving carefully, I spotted both Vanitas and the monochrome masked boy.

Ducking into a bush, I was able to overhear their conversation.

"Before I beat you down, what's your name?"

"Remnant, and don't get full of yourself. I have an endless wave of unverse ready to attack on motion. So, let us converse."

"I'm not in a talking mood."

"Too busy fucking your boy toy? Surprised that I know about it?"

"Curious..."

"My unverses do more than just destruction, they act as my ears and eyes to the realm. They just merely listened to Ventus' moaning from the butt sex."

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret, Vanitas. This whole place, no this realm is nothing, but a prison-like dream. A prison to keep you blissfully trapped by Ventus"

Vanitas didn't response to it. Rather he was staring at Remnant with his full attention.

"Ah, so I caught your attention. With any prison, there is a way out."

"If you know how to get out, why not escape already?"

"Therein lies why I am here talking to you, I can't do it alone. I want to make a deal with you. Bring me Ventus to the world called "Keyblade Graveyard". I get my ticket out of here and for your end of the deal: you are more than welcome to snowplow Ventus as you desire. That is after I get my hands on Ventus first."

"…"

"I shall wait for your answer in the keyblade graveyard."

Remnant walked to a corridor of darkness and disappeared.

"You can come out now, Ven"

"How did you know?"

He pointed to my heart and to his; symbolizing the emotion sensor he has on me.

"Right, I forgot Vani"

Vanitas walked firmly to me. Clasping his hands to my shoulders and said, "Was he telling the truth."

I felt a huge knot at the pit of my stomach. Remnant was telling the truth, but not the reasoning.

"It's true, but.." I was silenced by Vanitas' finger on my lips.

"Let me guess, you made this whole realm to give me a purpose in living. You wanted me to experience friendship and understand what it means to have a friend."

My eyes couldn't hold back the flood of tears. I was completely overwhelmed by Vanitas' guess. It hurts so much knowing that I had lied to him all this time; that I was the one not being a true friend to him.

*sniff sniff* "I'm sorry, Vani" my voiced cracked and my body wanted to collapse onto the ground.

"I-I understand if you hate me and never want to be with me, I j-just wanted…"

*Shhhh* Vanitas put me into tight hold while rubbing my back in a soft rotation.

"Ven, why would I hate you? You are willing to dream up all this, just for me. This world may be an illusion, but the feelings you gave to me are real. Nothing else matters."

The tears stop flowing, but I still felt terrible. With acceptance, I let Vanitas hold me in a baby cradle position and walk back to our camp site.

At the camp site, we finish off our dinner and prepped up to sleep. Vanitas laid down the sleeping bag. He grabbed me and stripped me naked. I didn't feel embarrass, just shame from my lies.

"Ven, if you don't cheer up; I promise to never sleep with you."

"Don't be so mean"

Taking off his clothes, we slept the night facing each other in a warm embrace.

_I don't deserve his forgiveness, but I don't want to lose him either._

I felt like I was dreaming. I saw a near perfect mirror image of myself except he was in the black coat like the young girl.

"Hi, my name is Roxas. You're Ventus, right?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"By diving into your dreamworld. I came to warn you: if you don't take action, your past history will repeat once more."

"Wait, is this about Vanitas"

"Ven, wake-up"

"What?"

"You were sweating and calling out to me, did you have a nightmare?"

"Not a nightmare,Vani, just a weird dream."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just letting everyone know, my other story "Vencakes" is going to end with chapter 3. I gotta have one finished story by the end of summer. I don't have school, but I dislike stories with no closure for the audience. Almost like a bait and switch feeling. I promise you guys that I won't do that. Anyways review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

"Are you gonna tell me?" Vanitas asked while driving the glider.

"I still don't understand it either. A look-a-like talks to me about my past repeating itself."

"Relax, Ven. I wasn't attracted to you for your brains."

I pouted, "So all you like is my body?"

"It's part of the package, Ven. Hmm, recognize that world?"

"Yeah, Its Olympus Coliseum."

**Olympus Coliseum**

We landed in the vestibule. _Weird, no unverse this time_. I wasn't sure whether to worry or to be relieve from fighting. I never really wanted to fight, just wanted to have friends.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Well now, were you looking for some hero action?"

_I know that voice_

"Zack, is that you?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out blondie."

Zack spun me 180 degree to his direction and gotten really close to my face. "You know, your features makes me recall another blonde with blue eyes. I must have a thing for blondes."

A swift dark blur slipped behind Zack and I.

"AHHhhh, I surrender. I thought he was legal, I swear." Zack joked on while getting his left arm twisted hard by Vanitas.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't snap your arm off?" A sinister tone escaped Vanitas voice.

"Vani, let him go. He's a friend of mine." Tugging my hands onto Vanitas' shoulder.

"Your friends like to flirt with you?" Cynically questioning my response.

I was dumbfound it. Can't really explain Zack's little act, but I didn't want Vanitas commit murder.

"Heya Vani, *ACK*"

"Don't EVER call me that!" Vanitas harshly release Zack into the ground.

"*Groan*. Sorry, I wasn't trying to get in Ven's pants. I got someone else in my life."

I moved myself and Vanitas back some distance from Zack. "Vani, what's wrong with you? Why are you hurting my friend?"

"Isn't it obvious."

"It isn't"

"You're my property. No one gets to touch you but me."

"What the hell. Don't treat me like an object and claim possession over me."

"Wasn't it crystal clear after taking your virginity?"

I had to look away from Vanitas. He wasn't acting his usual self. "Vanitas, I think we need some space. I'm heading off to Radiant garden."

"You aren't going alone, Ven." He grabbed onto my shoulder.

I gently took his hand off my shoulder with some resistance. "Vanitas, if you really care about me… Just stay here and cool off."

**Vanitas POV**

Ven took off fast with his armor and glider into the portal. I was left here knowing his last feelings were aimed towards me filled with sadness. Almost like he didn't recognize me. _What did I do wrong?_ Surely, safeguarding a friend or intimate friend is acceptable.

"Vanitas, look… I know we got off on a bad start and I'm sorry. Didn't mean for your boyfriend to get upset and put you in the doghouse."

I wasn't really pay attention to what's his face, Jack errgh… Zack.

"How about we spar to take your mind off this incident?"

"Whatever"

Zack sped towards some wooden swords and toss me one. My mind was really all about Ventus. God, that kid drives me crazy. I'm almost going mad being separated from him this long.

Our swords clashed long enough for me to hear Zack.

"I know you just been ignoring me, but hear me out. Ventus probably doesn't hate you, but he isn't happy when his boyfriend starts attacking his friends. Try thinking about what is best for Ventus and not about your needs."

"For a lousy fighter and playboy, you might be on to something"

Our swords parted ways. I let go of the practice sword. I wasn't really into fighting Zack anymore. _Am I just causing pain to Ven?_

"Ha hah"

"What's so funny, Vanitas?" Zack looking confused.

"This situation, not long ago, I had you close to losing a limb. Here you are now, trying to help me like we were best buddies."

"Sometimes, the best friendships happen after trading blow with each other."

"No hard feelings?" Zack extended his right hand to me.

I obliged. We each raise our hands and shook together. This was something new to me. I thought having Ventus in my life was all I needed. This type of friendship isn't too bad. Ven is definitely rubbing his positive influence onto me.

"Nah, gone and forgotten."

"Great. To start off our new bond, mind teaching me how you scored Ven?"

"Figure out his emotion then tug it until you are in bed with them."

"So wise"

"If I was so wise, I would be getting lucky now with Ven."

"Hah, probably would if I didn't cockblock you."

"That's guys for you, we think with our dicks."

"Go get him. And remember my advice."

"Thanks, Zack" _the first person I thanked. A new record._

I zoomed off Olympus coliseum and scanned for that Radiant Garden. Even from this distance, I can feel his emotions. Regret and lonesomeness. I'll fix everything, Ven. I promise you.

**Ventus POV and location: Radiant Garden**

I was sitting at the central fountain in the town square, holding onto 2 lifetime passes to Disney town; thanks to McScrooge Duck.

*sigh* _maybe I was too harsh on Vani_

Vanitas was always there with me. Even knowing this world is all a dream that I made. He stills want to be with me. Now, I gotta go beg and apologize to avoid a painful night. I leaped off the fountain ledge to be greeted with shadows covering my sight.

"AH! Unverse" Hearing a chuckle coming from behind made me feel embarrass from my over-reaction.

"Oh, Ven. What would you do without me?"

"Be lonely and miserable." Hugging him with my hands around his neck.

"Listen, Ven. I'll try to get along with your friends. I don't want you to be conflicted between me and them. "

"Why the change of heart?"

"Ven, let's just say you have a strong influence on me." I leaned back from Vanitas.

"By the way, I got two tickets for Disney town. Wanna go?" Getting back into my cheery mood.

"Ven, are you asking me on a date?" I blushed back at Vanitas thinking of what to say next.

"Maayybee….." looking at Vanitas in the corner of my eye trying to play innocent.

"Well maybe, I'll say yes if you agree to my conditions." Vanitas winked at me.

I knew what he meant. Any place and any time of his choosing. "One time only"

"Sealing the deal." He then bit my neck leaving behind a soft pain. "Am I gonna regret this later?"

Vanitas raise his hand to my face cheek and said with a straight face, "Damn right you will".


	7. Chapter 7

**Lanes betweens**

"Enjoying my backside?"

"Mmhmm" I hummed out to Vanitas as I held him closer to me. I don't even need to tell Vanitas why I don't bother to use my glider. He cheats with his sensor ability and picks up any emotional clues from me.

"Vani…"

"Something on your mind?"

"Just curious, what happen after I left you at Olympus?"

"Fight to the death versus Zack." I swear I could hear him chuckling in his helm. "Vani!"

"Alright, we just sparred and talked it out."

"So you and Zack became friends, right?"

"I hate him less than Terra."

Vanitas can be so cryptic sometimes. *sigh*

* * *

**Disneytown (search disneytown birth by sleep ost on youtube)**

No matter how many times I visit this place, I get all excited as a kid again. Oh, I should definitely go see those triplets about their ice cream machine._ But I can't just ditch Vani_

*thinking hard*

*thud*

"I'm awake!"

"Ven, would you stop worrying. Go do what you want to do and we'll meet up later."

"Okay, lets meet by the ferris wheel. I want to go there with you."

"Ferris wheel it is."

I barely heard Vanitas say anything as I dashed in a hurry. Moving so fast feels so natural to me, wonder if that's why I get into trouble.

**Vanitas POV**

*Yawn* "Maybe I can go nap on this bench until he finishes with whatever."

"GET OUT OF WAY!"

*FWOSSH*

"Who or what was that?" I tried to collect myself after a large idiot charged through.

"Are you alright, young'un?"

"Fine", I replied back to a talking cow. I really think I may go insane because of Ventus imagination.

"That's good to hear. No good Pete is always cause mayhem."

"That large guy who shove me through is Pete?"

"Yeppers; if only we had someone to trap him up so we can get onto the dream festival.

"Any rewards?"

"I'll gladly give u my vote so you can win the million dream award for stopping that Pete."

"What's the award?"

"You didn't hear it from me, but I hear it's a private ride for a couple."

_Cha-ching_

"I'll go after him," I said while picking speed.

"Thank yall".

There is this tingling sensation I get from hunting. A thrill of the hunt if you say. I didn't know where he was, but I picked up his scent after our first encounter. He was over by the race course track. I went forth and attacked him from behind using thunder surge.

"AHHH!" cried Pete.

And the prey is bagged and tied up. A mob of brooms took Pete away.

"Hooray for the black hair boy!"

"Huh?" as I stared down to see 2 chipmunks in engineer coveralls.

"Thank-you kind mister for stopping that no good Pete."

"Any chance I can count on your vote?"

"Yep, both me and dale will vote for you, umm mister?"

"Vanitas"

"You can count on our votes"

_Mission complete. T minus makeout in 5 hour_

**Ventus POV**

"Ah crackers, wish we had the manual on this ice cream gizmo," yelled out Huey the red shirt duckling.

"Oh, the ice cream machine," I said behind the triplets. It isn't the first time using the ice cream machine, but I love the controls.

"Say, can you help us?" said the blue shirt duckling named Dewey.

"I'll give it my best shot."

I began the operations. Using the machine was like playing a piano with a submachine attached. Whatever notes I press shoots out ice cream flavours.

"Try this song, heard the taste is out of this world," Louie the green shirt duckling said.

"Dearly beloved, feels nostalgic." I said quietly.

Playing the song made me think about my times with Vanitas. From leaving home to our first kiss and that special night too; all just a dream, but precious memories to kept.

"Oh, thank you so much, mister..."

"Call me Ven."

"Thanks a lot, Ven. We'll be voting for you for the millions dreams award."

"Is that today?"

"Yeah, they are announcing it later tonight. You should go to see who wins."

"I will, after I meet up with a special friend."

"Good luck and have fun at the festival, Ven." The triplets went to work at their ice cream shop.

_Now to head to the ferris wheel._

I walked towards the ferris wheel only to see Vanitas sleeping peaceful on a bench. I really think he looks so adorable when he is asleep. I walked up to him and kneel down to face him.

_Maybe I can sneak a kiss_

Moving forward, our lips met. I feel a tad dirty for doing something that Vanitas would do. Guess he does influence me. His lip has a cool touch to them, like vanilla ice cream. As I parted my lips, hands stopped my back.

My eyes widened to be gazed at by golden eyes. "Nothing beats a sleeping kiss," Vanitas said.

"Ready to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Why else would I be napping?"

Vanitas took my hand as we walk together into one of the compartment. It was a simple but rather big ferris wheel and plenty of room in each unit. Vanitas was completely silent, but kept his grip on my right arm. We sat side by side enjoying the ride.

The sunset on the horizon looked wonderful filling the sky in a crimson rose colour with oranges on the fringes. "Today has been so magical," I said. I laid my head against Vanitas left shoulder. Vanitas wrapped his left arm around me and use his free hand to guide my face upwards into a kiss.

I was getting a bit aroused, but I panicked a bit. Vanitas left hand was reaching into my pants and I had to break up the kiss.

"Please don't, Vani. Not here"

"You gonna deny me?"

No words came out of me as I did say he could have his way as he pleases. I shut my eyes and made a slight whimper.

"Just toying with you. As much fun as it is to have sex in public, I like our moment in a more secluded area." Vanitas ruffled up my hair as he finished talking.

My heart was beating quickly from the rush thoughts of public sex and Vanitas rash action. He held me into a bear hug to calm me down. I stayed this way until we got off the ride.

"Vanitas, there's a ceremony we gotta go to now."

Leading the way to the location where Queen Minnie was announcing the winner of the award. "Welcome all to this year dream festival. I am happy everyone is having a wonderful time. This year we have a tie for winner place: Ventus and Vanitas. Would you two please come up to the stage?"

We walked up to the royal mouse and gave a bow in respect. "Please accept this award for helping out our citizen of disneytown: 2 tickets to our new attraction 'Tunnel of Dreams'. Normally, the ride is just 30 minutes long, but we made the exception for you two to stay in as long as you need. Also please enjoy this commentary basket of fruit and ice cream."

"Thanks" we both simultaneously said.

We headed to the entrance for the ride. It uses a river moat and has a swan boat fit for two people. "Vani, I can't believe we both won."

"It's not a dream if that's what you're implying."

"It wasn't"

* * *

**Tunnel of dreams**

Hopping onto the boat, the tunnel ride started out dark. I couldn't see a thing. Far away, a glow stretch out and instantly illuminated the room around us. The surroundings felt like we return to Land of Departure. "Is this part of the ride?" I inquired.

"The tunnel of dreams uses our most fondest locations to simulate a beautiful scenery," Vanitas answered back.

"Wow, how did you know that?"

"It was written in the basket that Minnie gave us."

"Lets get off the ride. We can climb to that hillside." Vanitas cast a quick blizzaga spell to freeze the boat in place. He then lifted me up to get my footing. I was carrying the basket in case we got hungry.

As we got to the top of the hill, a meteor shower lit the night sky. "Wow, it's just like from before," excitement filled my words. This is the best ride every created.

Vanitas and I laid on the soft ground. We continue watching the star show; I was feeling this was too good to be true.

"Vani, thank-you for giving me so much."

"You're worth it," winking at me.

Vanitas moved into a passionate kiss. He was yearning for my insides and I was happy to give him my all.

*Moan* I echoed out moans as he sucked and played with my mouth. At the same time, he was taking off my clothes. He unbuttoned my shirt slowly. I helped him take my undershirt with my arms. Following that, he unbuckled my pants leaving me with just my black trunks.

I moved back a bit, my mind had one thought. Give pleasure back to Vanitas. I move my hands to his waistline. Without any of my help, he took off his pants and boxer instantly. The erected penis was in plain sight. I held onto his manhood and give it some quick thrust. Guiding his erection into my mouth and engulfing it.

The organ was so hard yet soft to play using my tongue. I licked the slit top that was oozing out a slightly salty liquid. *moan* Vanitas was the one moaning now as he was just barely standing. I position myself so Vanitas lower half was sitting down while I was doing my best with this blowjob. Taking deep gulps and enjoying the musk coming from Vanitas to work his cock deeper into my throat. I nearly gagged, but manage to suppress it. At this point, I had to suck like my life depends on it. His warmth and taste drove me on. My tongue kept sliding all over his member and tasting a sweet salty flavor from the shaft.

"Oh god, Ven"

Vanitas cock rapidly assaulted my throat and mouth with semen. The sudden release made me move my mouth just to his tip. His seed splattered my face and some inside my mouth. The taste was like a sea salt ice cream in jelly form. I wasn't sure if I should swallow it. I lift up my head to meet Vanitas about my uncertainty. He just swooped in and lapped up my mouth and tongue. Our tongue danced with each other and I'm sure he was getting his helping of cum. "Fuck, you have a natural gift for blowjobs. I should always get you to do that everytime."

I was blushing from his horny compliment. I'm happy he felt my efforts were above and beyond. "Alright, now I'm gonna do you a favor."

He took off his remaining clothing and began sticking his fingers into his butt. *grunt* "Argh"

He was making grunting sounds as he tried to finger himself as deep as he could. I was still unsure what was gonna happen next, but I took off my trunks.

"Just lay down and try not to move, Ven"

His naked frame hovered over me as he position his ass to my harden cock. My tips came into contact and Vanitas was guiding it into his inside.

"OOOhhhhh," I rolled my head back. I didn't think it was possible for this sensation to bombard my body and mind.

"We just getting started, don't cum early on me"

He impaled himself onto me and began thrusting rhythmically. Each thrust made me moan out his name.

"Vani, Vani, oh Vani…."

"Grab my dick and don't stop"

Doing what he asked, I pumped his renewed erection. Residue cum made the pumping harder as it was sticky for me. More and more my manhood was at the mercy of Vanitas rapid onslaught.

"Please, oh please"

One final slam onto me, forcing my cum to eject into his colon.

"Oh god"

My vision got hazy and I had stopped pumping his cock. He lifted his butt and moved his erection to my face. Pumping himself all over my face and collapsed beside me. I was completely spent and couldn't move at all. Vanitas made a strained effort for a wet kiss before closing his eyes.

When we both woke up from our erotic night, Vanitas was trying to get me hard again. He knew I wouldn't be able to go again, but he said "just checking if you were alive."

We gather our clothes and made our way to the pond. Vanitas heated it with one fire spell for a quick bath. He was enjoying the part of scrubbing my body clean and I was busying cleaning his hair of debris.

Finishing our bath and wearing our clothes as we head to the boat. Vanitas cast another fire spell to release the boat after we hop on. We were getting close to the exit when I heard screaming.

"Help, someone help us"

We got outside only to see images of horror. The town was in ruins with unverses attacking the citizens. Vanitas and I summoned out our keyblade to cut down their numbers. It was then, that they stop attacking and swayed back and forth. A glow was emitting from them and kept resonating faster and faster.

"WE GOTTA GO!" shouted Vanitas.

"BUT-"

Vanitas got the glider out and grabbed me fast. He went maximum speed and all I could do was cry out.

"What about our friends!"

*BOOOOMMM*

The world of disneytown was annihilated in a massive explosion that tore the world apart. The shockwave nearly swept us away. I couldn't do anything to save them.

_Why, oh why_

Vanitas could tell tears were streaming down my covered face.

* * *

**Radiant Garden **

As we landed back to radiant garden, I was the first to speak.

"Vanitas, we gotta stop Remnant…" I said with dried tears on my face.

"I have an idea to stop him"

"As long as we are together to stop him." I reached for his hand. A sharp blow hit my neck as I began to lose consciousness.

"Vani…"

I felt an embrace by Vanitas tugging me forward. He muttered three words before I blacked out, "I love you…."

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I left the ending to be a cliffhanger. I hope it makes people wonder and think hard. It is getting close to the end. And I do hope I haven't disappointed anyone expectation. Any comments on the lemon or fluff scene is most appreciative. Also, I plan on making a new story in the next month. Not sure if it will be a multichapter or one shot. Leave a comment and let me know. Peace all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter**

_Vani… How did this all happen? I thought you had trusted me._

"Maybe it's you who didn't trust him."

I opened up my eyes to see Roxas and Xion side by side. All of us were surrounded in pitch black darkness. Floating aimlessly.

"I did trust Vani, I even gave him a personal wayfinder," responding back to them.

"And what good did that trinket accomplish? As of now, you can't do anything for Vanitas; just a bystander amongst the story unfolding before you." Roxas said.

"You didn't heed our warnings," whimsically Xion spoke. "For that price, Vanitas is now coming closer to oblivion, exactly the same fate from your past."

"What do you two mean?"

"Vanitas intends to go alone to face Remnant. His plan is most likely a kamikaze plan hoping that he can destroy both Remnant and himself while sparing you."

_Vani, I should have told you the truth. If I wasn't so wrap around protecting you from your memories, you wouldn't had to resort to this. _

"Perhaps this is for the best. It was your selfish desire to not use the darkness that forced Vanitas out from you. Then as you selflessly sacrifice your own heart to stop the formation of the X-blade, you almost took Vanitas existence. Vanitas is better off dead than to continue suffering from your mistakes." Roxas pointed to a projection of Vanitas with his battle suit.

"NO!" I summon out my keyblade, wayward wind.

"I'll admit that I am the source of Vanitas suffering, but I won't let Vanitas be destroyed. I'll be there for Vanitas, right to the end." I got into a battle stance.

"Congrats, you pass," cheered Xion.

"Eh?"

"You haven't answered our question before, sorry for being over the top. It was your resolve that was lacking until now. We can help you get back to Vanitas. Just make it count; you will only get one chance."

I nod to them.

**Keyblade Graveyard (search Vanitas theme on youtube)**

**Vanitas POV**

As I dropped down and collected myself, there he was standing patiently.

"Not sure whether to praise you for your gutsy attitude or insult you for your stupidity."

"I won't let you have Ventus, he's mine."

"What's yours is mine," he side step to me. I reacted in time with a parry on the left. "I'm terrible at sharing," cynically responding. Our blades still clashing with sparks flying from each strike.

We seemed equally match in sword technique. He did a torque spin into a blizzard edge. I dodge out of it into a sliding dash. I landed the hit, but he didn't get fazed. He continued on with his assault and I was beginning to lose my ground. Each combo was rattling me to the bone. One quick thrust knock my balance and I had to dodge roll before he could connect his next attack.

"Pathetic, being with Ventus has made you weak. We merely began and already you losing your breath. I could just draw this out for my victory and you know it."

"VANI!"

_No, it can't be_

I turn around to confirm it was indeed Ventus. He was soaring fast towards us and I was speechless about his sudden appearance.

"AHHH!"

A thousand tiny needles jabbed my entire body. It paralyzed me. I soon realize that Remnant cast a deep freeze when I let my guard down. "Just in time. Unverse, ensnare now!" Remnant roared out the command.

Ventus doesn't know this was a trap for him. And I led him into it. My eyes could still move; I could still observe what was happening next.

Ventus tried to dodge the incoming airborne unverse, but a few stuck on. Those few became more until their weight overcame the glider rockets. Ven fell from the sky but didn't crash down. Instead he was saved from the impact by the hundreds of unverse surrounding him.

"Nngh"

"Tear away his armor and clothing"

The multitude of unverse were scratching and clawing away the armor and his shirt. No damage to his light tone skin. There was a fire burning inside me from just staring at all this.

_I can't stand this. I WILL PROTECT VEN!_

**Ventus POV**

Normally, I would be ashamed or scared if my clothing being removed from my body. However, I was fighting defiantly to reach Vanitas. It didn't matter what happen to me if I could reach him.

"So nice of you to join us, Ventus." Remnant stood above me. He wasn't moving, probably relishing his victory with Vanitas frozen stiff and myself trapped. He pointed his keyblade to my heart and a beam shot down onto me.

"ughhh, AGHHH!" *huff huff* I was catching my breath from that ordeal. "Finally, the doorway to my escape." I turn around to see an ornate encrusted doorway appeared. It really was the way out, or rather the way into my heart.

"OPEN," Remnant shouted and pointed his keyblade to the door, but nothing occurred. He tried to slash and hack his way through but no effect. "Why, when I am so close to freedom."He feverishly banged the door.

"WHERE'S THE KEY!"

A black streak clouded my vision before I could say a thing. It grabbed Remnant. Wait, it was Vani. A shockwave blasted in all direction from the energy given off by Vanitas. Vanitas continue his furious attacks against Remnant, landing more direct hits with each consecutive strike.

_My bonds are gone_

I stood up, gathering my strength to use my wingblade technique. I dash forward to the battlefield. Remnant was lying motionless on the ground, Vanitas was the victor. Yet, it looks like Vani was going to finish him off.

_I can't let that happen._

"LIGHT!"

I made it in time to intersect Vanitas keyblade. His eyes were flickering like a flame dissipating. Vanitas eyes widen when he recognize that I was in his path. I took this time to cast a curaga on all of us. "Heal", a green aura wash over us and mending our bruises and wounds. I just scanned for Remnant when his helmet shattered that instant. His face was a near copy of Vanitas, but with my baby blue eyes and silver tinted hair. "Why…Why did you save me?" Remnant was shocked from my actions. "Yes Ven, why would you save him?"

"Vanitas, Remnant… I couldn't let the past repeat itself. I nearly destroy both of you to save my friends." I felt my knee give way to my exhaustion. I used my keyblade as a cane to support upper body. "I couldn't let Vanitas destroy you, Remnant, because I know you are a part of Vanitas. It wasn't until I understood Vanitas that you shouldn't destroy, but learn to coexist". Both of them were still listening to me or just contemplating over my words. "If I could, I would gladly give you two my own life to undo my mistakes. I just want both of you to be happy and free from the suffering that I inflicted."

"Ven, you're really special, aren't you?" Vanitas move to me to hold my body. His body felt so comforting; how I miss his touch.

I turn to face Remnant, he was still looking down. "Remnant, is there anything we can offer to make you rejoin with Vanitas. I know you have something of Vanitas."

"I'm his memories, but there is one thing to convince me… Let me fuck you and I'll reunite."

Vanitas redrew his blade; I tried to calm him down. "Vani, will you let me do it this one time. My heart still belongs to you and he is technically you."

"And what if this is just a trick?"

"No trick, you can watch and join if you want."

"Still think this is wrong on many levels." Vanitas frowned.

I let go of Vanitas and move my way to Remnant. Remnant didn't waste time and grab my head to his. His thirst for my body was something else. He seeks to dominate my tongue and tugged on my hair. I tried to take control and parted our mouths. I moved to kissing his neck and made my way down to his nether region. He dissolve his battle suit, I guess it was just an armor of darkness. His skin tone matched Vanitas darken tan skin. My lips press on his member.

"Fuckkk…"

I hope that was a good sign. Keeping my ass pointing upwards, my head was bobbing up and down the shaft of Remnant. Two points pressed against my behind. *moan* "I can't take it, I'm joining in". Vanitas was stretching me with his infamous finger crossing skills.

"Remnant, hold his shoulder up. I want him to get penetrated in mid air."

I quivered as both of them were holding my shoulder and waist respectively. Vanitas began pushing in with his erected organ. *Moan* I let out another moan which cascaded to a symphony of moans coming from Remnant and Vanitas. Vanitas arched me forward making me deep throat remnant's cock. My eyes watered a bit and my own penis was aching from the blood flow. It seems like both of them were synchronizing their thrust as I felt one after another. I was able to get my hands to Remnant rear and inserted my two fingers into his anus.

"Ahh… You're something else. Fuck, you are damn lucky to have him, Vanitas."

A few more bangs to my ass led to my semen spewing downward. Remnant cock exploded into my throat soon after. I was gagging from his thick cum and the quantity was more than I expected. They lowered me down as Vanitas finish with his orgasm into my ass. His warm cum was a welcoming pleasure. The three of us were panting from the first threesome experience. "Remember, only this once did I allow you to be touch by another man".

"Understood, Vani."

I swallowed up Remnant seed, but some were still on my face and drying up. "Vanitas, have more rough sex with Ven for me". Remnant move to Vanitas and disassemble into a vapour that entered Vanitas.

Vanitas breathing fastened as he got down on his knees and hands. The union was taking its toll on him. The memories may have been return faster than he could process it all. I put my arms around him to support his frame. He turned and I could swear his eye gleamed briefly. He return to himself and gave me a hug. I wanted to do nothing else but be cuddled by him. I nuzzled my naked and sticky body to him. "Wanna go again?" Vanitas ask. "I'll be ready soon."

We both chuckled.

**Vanitas POV (search dearly beloved birth by sleep on youtube)**

In a bright flash of light, I saw no desolate sky or ruined land. It was the glass stained platform, but it was fixed. I saw beneath my feet the illustration of Ventus and I in a sleeping embrace with our hands together.

New figures appeared before me. I calmed myself down knowing that Ventus was still in my grasp, but sleeping.

"Who are you?" I ask the blonde teen identical to Ven's image.

"I am Roxas, another heart residing here. Tell me, what is the most important thing to you?"

"Ventus, all I need in my life is him." Roxas faded away and a female teen step into his previous location. The female introduce herself as Xion.

"What do you fear?"

I responded with "losing Ventus". Xion faded away in a similar manner. The last figure was a boy. But this boy was like me, yet more cheerful with brunette hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Sora. Can you tell me what you wish to do now?"

"I want to wake up Ventus."

Ventus sprang to life as Sora disappeared after I had answered him.

"Vani, you have a choice now: stay here in my dreams, or be reborn by sleep."

"Can I still be with you outside your dreams?"

"Oh course. Even if you leave, you will always be in my dreams."

I knew what my choice was. I found myself levitating off the platform and away from Ventus. I held my eyes down. Mustering the courage to awaken my eyes, I saw a haze of shadow. The haze was fading out as my vision cleared. I was within a large white pristine chamber. At its center, was Ven sleeping in a chair. I remember what I said to that Sora kid.

_Awaken Ven from his sleep_

I channeled darkness to give me Remnant battle armor and summon out my keyblade. Closing in onto Ventus, I gave him a kiss to his lips. A faint hope of awakening him. I saw Ventus smile, but nothing else. I call forth a flood unverse. "Stay here until I return."

The flood warped itself onto Ventus right hand as a wristband. I stepped away and beckon the darkness for a doorway. On cue, it sprouted out instantly. I turned back to Ventus holding out the wayfinder he gave me.

"Ven, you are always in my dreams too."

With my rebirth complete, I set forth into a journey: to awaken Ven.

**THE END**

**I wanted to take this time to thank all my reviewers: Chelsea619, Tenshi Yami, OmniVanitas, DoubtfulAdmiration, VaniXxVen and others for their support and feedback to my stories. Also, to anyone I miss , please forgive me as I do treasure each and every review. I will be making a new VanxVen story in an alternate real life base universe. Expect it this coming month. I hope the story was not rushed and I hope this gave people some closure. Yes, Vanitas is free with a new body. Hence the title Emptiness rebirth. If you have any more questions let me know. **


End file.
